Brother's Until The End
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: Jeff reflects on Matt turning on him as he prepares for the match of a lifetime.


Well, I'm back again with another story. Began to feel like I had fallen off the face of the earth? Hey, me too! And before you say anything about Standing having the original idea for the whole Matt and Jeff ordeal with Jeff telling his story and being angsty, I already asked her permission. And she gave me her full blessing. See:  
  
".. You can absolutely write it, and thank you so much for asking. I do very much get antsy about plagiarism and it was very cool of you to put your whole creative process on hold to make sure it was okay with me.."  
  
  
  
Dude, what the fuck were you thinking? We're brothers for goddamn sakes! Brothers aren't supposed to turn on each other, costing them the matches. They're supposed to help them, support them, and just be there. Was that so fucking hard to do Matt? Or are you just taking a page outta Jay's book? Wow, the easiest way to deal with your problems, screw them over. You both are fucking cowards.  
  
Am I pissed off at you? Of course I am. Now, instead of just facing me, you're running away like a damn dog with its tail between its legs. And where, pray tell, did you run away to? Smackdown. And the part that pisses me off the most? I had to learn from Shane and Shannon when they told me. They said 'Jeff, did you know your brother signed to Smackdown?' And I'm standing there like a fucking moron with my mouth hanging wide open. Thanks for making me feel like an ass dear brother of mine. You're so thoughtful.  
  
{Maybe you'll get your wish/ Maybe your shooting star will crash down on you/ And burn that wish into your skin/ So you'll show it with disgraceful pride/ That makes the hair on my arm stand up/ And I'll run from you} *UnKnown*  
  
Jeff Hardy looked down at the two pages he had just filled up in his notebook and rubbed a hand in front of his eyes. At least his was getting some of his frustrations out. There was a knocking on the door, but he didn't get up to answer it. He wasn't needed yet; his match wasn't for another hour and a half. With a sigh, he picked his pen up and went back to the paper.  
  
What do you think everybody thought when you did that? Did you even think about Dad; how he would feel seeing his eldest son act like a complete ass on national television? Of course you probably didn't. That's not like you Matt. You don't care about anybody but yourself. Wait, here's another person you didn't think of. What about Mom?  
  
Jeff's eyes got teary but he brushed them away impatiently.  
  
Yes Matt, I said Mom. She's looking down on us and she is ashamed of you. I can guarantee that because, unlike you, I listened to her once in a while. You were too self-absorbed and she couldn't stand that.  
  
Amy's ashamed of you too. I talked to her and she told me to ignore it and focus on my career. And you thought it would skyrocket your career; you're acting like a jackass on Smackdown, getting on Stephanie's bad side. Way to go brother!  
  
{Do I really want this/ Sometimes I scare myself I just can't let it go/ Can you believe it/ Everything happens for reasons/ I just don't know} *Drowning Pool**Tear Away*  
  
*~*~*  
  
"How'd you deal with it?"  
  
Adam Copeland looked up at Jeff Hardy with a confused expression and shook his head. "Hey Jeff, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Jeff sat down next to Adam on the bench and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "I mean when Jay turned on you; how'd you deal with that afterwards?"  
  
"Oh, that." Was Adam's response. "I just got over it, eventually, like a couple of days later. It's not that hard actually."  
  
"I think you're full of shit." Jeff responded simply as he pushed himself off the bench. He didn't wait for Adam's answer and pushed his way out of the semi-crowded locker room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The only reason I remember what happened that Monday is because I see it everywhere backstage. People are constantly playing and replaying it; comparing it to the one-man conchairto delivered by Jay. I see you giving me that Twist-of-Fate after you raced down the ramp and I have to clench my fists together. Everybody around assumes I'm trying to keep the tears from falling. Anybody who knows me knows that I'm trying to keep from punching the TV and anybody that would happen to get in my way.  
  
{You had the chance to bring me down/ But there's nothing left/ So just stay away from me} *12 Stones**Back Up*  
  
"Hardy, your match is on in half an hour, so we need you out by the curtain in about twenty minutes!"  
  
"Whatever." Jeff muttered. He set his pen and notebook on the bench next to him and began rummaging through his bag for his ring wear. About ten minutes later he was completely ready. He looked at the bottle of black- light paint in his hand and set it back down with a shake of his head.  
  
Jeff sat on the floor and picked up his notebook again. He rested it on his knees and flipped open to where he left off.  
  
Did you honestly think that I wanted to take that title shot away from you? I've fought Rob before and it's not something I want to do again for a while. But while we're on the subject, Bischoff probably didn't want to give you opportunity because you're so damn immature. 'It's Matt, with two 't's'. How the hell else are ya gonna spell it? Jackass.  
  
|{Today you told me that I'd hate you forever/ I can't believe | |what's really going on/ Somehow I knew that you felt guilty for | |something/ But tell me why you'd do this to me/ I was betrayed} | |*Adema**Close Friends* |  
  
I actually did talk to Dad about twenty minutes ago and guess what, he is disappointed in you. But you don't care, do you Matt? Nope, I didn't think so. It all goes back to the whole, you to caring about a damn thing besides yourself.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Jeff knew that his twenty minutes were up. He slipped his notebook into the side pocket of his backpack and tied a bandana around his bright orange hair. He took one last glance at his reflection before pushing open his locker room door.  
  
Jeff stood in back of the left-side curtain and waited until he heard his name being announced to push back the curtains and race out. He stood at the top of the ramp and went through his routine methodically. He sprinted down and dove into the ring. He jumped on the turnbuckle and spread his arms out. The audience started screaming appreciatively and Jeff felt his adrenaline level surge. He jumped back down as the lights turned back on.  
  
The opening drum beats to their entrance music blasted through the arena as Matt appeared at the top of the ramp. Version 1. He played to the crowd as they still screamed for him, even as he walked down the ramp and towards the ring. He calmly rolled into the ring and stood up, avoiding eye contact with his brother. He discarded his shirt as soon as he was done posing, sending a ripple of screams through the audience. Oh God, Jeff thought as he rolled his eyes, adjusting his armband.  
  
Jeff pushed away from the corner with a determined look on his face. He wanted people to know that it had been Matt, and not him, that had wanted this match in the first place; like he had something to prove.  
  
The ring lights came on and the house lights went down as the bell sounded, signaling the beginning of the match.  
  
'Good luck' Jeff mouthed to his brother before taking off towards him at full speed. This would be one hell of a match for the Summer Slam audience.  
  
{I hear the words you say to me/ I see the way you look at me/ I know what's on your mind so/ Stand up get up back up now/ Just stay away} *12 Stones**Back Up*  
  
| |  
  
Please read and review! This is my first attempt at a really angsty story with the Hardy Boys!! 


End file.
